erudite_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Elysian
The Elysian (also called the Jainko Bezala or the Bedeinkatua) were semi-divine races that dominated Erudite in the long lost past. All are considered native to Erudite, as are their descendants and creations. Most historians agree that some races cannot be counted as creator races because they were immigrants to Erudite from other planes, like the demons and orcs. The elysian each dominated Faerûn in mostly turns, creating or producing as offspring a plethora of lesser races, and recording the magic of the more primitive races around them. All elysian races were skilled in magic as well as technologically advanced, though their magic often beat out technology in terms of use. Also, primordials were usually not elysian as mistakenly thought, though it is true they sometimes led elysian races. Races of Elysian Tarrasque The Tarrasque were one of the first elysian races formed by the gods. Formed from the earth and shaped by rock, this race were very nature-bound which could be seen in their architecture and artifacts, all which were carved from rock or wood respectively. The tarrasque were the progenitors of the Manish races. Thunderbird The Thunderbirds were a rather large elysian race that were born from wild hurricanes and typhoons. They built their kingdoms high in the sky on rare floating islands and mountain tops to practice their storm magic without interruption, and often thunderbird ruins can be seen to have numerous lightning bolt marks. The thunderbirds were the progenitors of the Avian races and also elementals in another plane. Protogenoi Dragons The Protogenoi Dragons, also known as Drakons, were the first race of dragons to appear. Unlike the other races the protogenoi dragons did not try to create a kingdom or even stick together as a united race, rather going their own ways (though this may have been due to their nomadic instincts). Out of all the elysian the protogenoi dragons are one of the most well-known. The protogenoi dragons were the progenitors to modern dragons and the Draconic races. Mantii The Mantii are the smallest of elysian races, as well as the least numerous. Mantii were known for one large kingdom in Erudite whose name has been lost in history. The only thing that is known about this race was that it was extremely xenophobic and hated strangers. The mantii were the progenitors of the Insectoid races. Hollows The Hollows or The Hollowed are race supposedly related to the Demon race. Hollows are creatures that are considered soulless, often are unable to feel pain are easily sighted by their gray skin, pure white eyes, ragged hair (if hair is available) and black streams coming from the eyes. The Hollows assisted the demons, and were lead by a supposed Demi-God, the Queen of Shadows before they were sealed away by the Moroitos inside the Black Sanctuary . Behthid The Behthids were the most aberrant of elysian races, having an almost alien appearance and culture. Even their architecture was strange compared to the other elysian races. They were also masters at auramancy, and many techniques of it were discovered from behthid tomes. It is thought the behthids were wiped out when they tried to unite all their souls into one god-soul but failed. The behthids were the progenitors of the Magical races. Moroitos The Moroitos were the last group of elysians to create an empire, being perfect by the will of the gods. They were most commonly humanoid in appearance but had no specific form and could be born in any form, though the form of the parents was the child's form. Moroitos are thought to be the culmination of the elysian races, which is why they were perfect and has so many forms. The Moroitos did not create a species or race. Category:Races